The Tracy Island Family
by Waterose56
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it mainly focuses on the terrible twos struggle with school and international rescue, this is a TAG 2015 version but isn't based on any of the episodes. It also has brotherly love and some romance as well, but not too much . please read!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note;

This is my first fanfic so please do be too harsh however I do love suggestions so please rate and review ^.^

 **The Tracy Island Family**

"All clear Scott nothing to report." John informed his older brother through the holographic image of the copper haired young man.

"Thanks John, be sure to inform us if anything happen."

"Yep." And with that the holographic image of John Tracy disappeared as if it was never there. Scott wasn't entirely sure what to do for the rest of the day. Of course he had to be ready for anything but even Scott Tracy could take a break once in a while. Couldn't he? It was decided he was to sit on the sofa and catch up on one of his favourite shows. For once in a long time Scott Tracy, pilot for thunderbird 1, finally felt like a normal person. But for how long was this feeling going to last?

Elsewhere on Tracy Island near the beautiful beach was two of the youngest members of IR. The terrible two's. Gordon, of course, was in the sky blue sea swimming to his hearts condense whereas Alan was up in a tree frustrated with the math homework that he had in his lap. "Are you coming in anytime soon!?" Gordon shouted as he treaded water. Alan sighed in anger.

"This stupid homework is driving me crazy!" Alan stated.

"Why don't you just ask Virgil or Scott or I don't know geeky John for help?" he asked coming out the water.

"I can't," Alan sulked, "I'm supposed to know this stuff, its basic C grade math, if I go to anyone of them for help then they might suspend me from the team until my grade picks up."

Gordon understood where his brother was coming from but was still a little confused," then why are you telling me? Who's to say I might not go get Scott to suspend you?" Alan looked at him with a worried look on his young face. He then turned his face to look at the sandy beach far below.

"Because you went through the same thing. And I just thought that… I don't know."

Gordon sighed, "Give it here, I'll help." Alan looked at him in disbelieve, "I will! And to add to my amazing offer I won't tell a single soul." Alans face changed from disbelieve to reassure. He climbed down from the tree and joined his brother on the beach.

In the loading docks Virgil, Brains and Kayo were checking that thunderbird Shadow was fully functional. Kayo attempted to wait patiently but couldn't hold her being nervous as Brains carried out his monthly evaluation on her 'bird.

On the other side of the freakishly large warehouse was Virgil. He was checking to make sure all the equipment on board thunderbird 2 was at the highest standard and without fault. Satisfied with his 'birds present condition he exited the green giant through the exit hatch. With one glance at Kayo he noticed how nervous the girl was. Without second thought he slid in one of the small carts and drove over to their position. Walking up the staircase to Kayo's 'bird he said in a suggestive tone," Hey Brains, how long are you going to be? I think Kayo is eager to find out how bad she's messed Shadow up." With that remark he sniggered and looked other to see Kayo staring at him with an annoyed and irritated expression. With that Virgil put his hands in the air and slowly backed away.

"Good little Virgil." Kayo voiced in a teaseful tone. She smiled at him and he returned the smile however their eye contact was interrupted by a loud *clunk. "Brains are you ok?" Kayo asked.

"Just fine," Brains reappeared in their view from behind the black 'bird. Rubbing his head," And you should be glad that the only problem that I found in thunderbird shadow is that the controls were a little over worked, you don't need to use as much force on her as much as you do, she is a soft operator." Kayo controlled her happiness, for she hadn't broken her shadow, and simply smiled with a soft nod. Brain left the two alone as he left the warehouse with Max to see if he could add anymore trinkets to Max's looks.

When he left Kayo let out a large sigh of relieve that almost made an unfocused Virgil jump. "Glad that's over." Kayo then climbed on board thunderbird shadow and switched on the controls. "Remember less force." She whispered to herself and pushed the blue button that opened the roof hatch. Pulling on the thrust she waved goodbye to Virgil and flew into the bright blue sky, leaving Virgil alone in the biggest warehouse in the world.

 _So what did you think? It's just a setting the scene kind of chapter and it'll soon bring action, I promise ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note; just to say Gordon and Alan is at collage and the ages are, Alan: 16 Gordon: 17 Virgil: 19 John: 21 Scott: 23. Hope that's ok._

Scott's relaxing afternoon was interrupted by a loud bang originating from the kitchen behind him. He jumped up and as he curiously walked towards the kitchen he heard brain frustrated growl. "Brain are you ok?" he asked coming round the corner.

"Yes Scott, I'm perfectly fine." Brain answered whilst angrily picking up fallen pieces of kitchenware. "I was just trying to see if Max could have a magnet but, as you can see, it didn't work."

Scott joined Brain in picking up the dropped utensils. But before he could ask his question John's voice was heard to break the silence. "Scott?" Scott jumped up and walked into the living room. As he was doing this he pushed a button on his IR watch which alerted his three other brothers.

"What's up John?" Scott asked.

"There has been strange readings from the Pacific Ocean and is causing tremors, there is a cruise nearby and is due to be effected soon. You need to get there before the ship capsizes. I'll see if I can get hold of Kayo but she left to check out a lead on the Hood" After he finished Virgil came in shortly followed by Gordon and Alan.

"Virgil take Gordon and Alan with you. John will give you the coordinate when you're in the air. Thunderbirds are go!" Each brother knew exactly what to do and heading to their appropriate uniform sections.

When Virgil entered thunderbird 2 Johns voice came through the coms "Virgil take thunderbird 4 with you, I want Gordon to investigate the activity from the sea bed. It doesn't seem normal."

"FAB John" Virgil said starting thunderbird 2 up as Gordon and Alan entered the green giant. They joined Scott in thunderbird 1 when the soared into the sky.

Scott arrived first and the sun starting to set. He programmed thunderbird 1 to hover above the cruise. He jumped out and zip-wired himself to the deck. When he landed he was greeted by the captain and a couple of crew men. "What seems to be the problem?" the captain asked.

"There is a tremor due to impact this cruise, how many people are there on board?" Scott asked clipping himself free of the zip wire and clipping it onto the ships railing.

"Including crew men- approximately 2500" Scott bit his lip. The plan was that Thunderbird 2 was to use its massively strong cables to somewhat support the ship, but was that enough. I didn't matter at the moment what Scott needed to do was to get people safe. A ship boy made a suggestion, "What if we put everyone in the centre of the cruise top and bottom, that's the point that's least likely to rock."

Scott agreed, "That seems to be the only option, ok Captain, and get every spare crew man to gather everyone in the centre of the cruise." The Captain saluted Scott and obeyed his orders. Not long after thunderbird 2 arrived and Gordon and Alan zip-wired to the deck whilst Virgil stayed in the air. "OK Alan you help the crew men gather everyone into the centre of the cruise." Alan replied with a simple FAB and went to work.

"What about me?" Gordon asked.

"John wants you to investigate the source of the tremor, he thinks something is off, can thunderbird 4 handle it?"

"Yep." Gordon turned, pressed a button on his harness and zoomed back up to thunderbird 2. Without delay he jumped into thunderbird 4 and Virgil released the cargo into the ocean.

 _Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alan was Directing people to the upper deck of the cruise. He saw all sorts of people. Old and rich, young with parents wearing fancy clothing, some with shiny bold hair next to people with hair draping down their back. He was trying to keep the crowd of people calm but it wasn't easy, everybody was curious and of course rumours had started to spread. "Everyone! You'll be informed soon but for now please cooperate with us and get inside the ball room, international rescue is on the case." The captain bellowed. Alan could see peoples head popping up like merkats looking for something slightly more professional than a boy in a leotard. The captains' encouragement reassured the crowed and that calmed things down a little bit but not to make it easy. But thinking about Alan realised when was this job easy.

Over the com's unit Virgil's voice was heard," Gordons in the water." Alan knew that Gordon was going into the sea but he wasn't entirely sure why. Not long after he finished guiding everyone into the ball room he went to go find Scott. He found him programming thunderbird 1 to disconnect from the cruise and to hover far above. He then turned to look at his youngest brother.

"Scott, everyone's in the safest part possible." Scott nodded at this statement.

"Thanks Alan," Scott pulled his index finger to his ear," John what's the ETA of impact?" Alan did the same as Scott and listened to the response.

"ETA 15 minutes, you and Alan need to get covered ASAP. " John replied. Scott nodded to Alan and the headed towards the ball room entrance.

Underneath the cruise was a little yellow submarine with a black painted 'thunderbird 4' on the side. Gordon was inside listening to the teams' conversation as he glided through the ocean. He hummed to himself and leaned back on his chair. The little submarine glided without trouble though the blue pacific ocean. All was calm until his path was disturbed by thunderbird 4 shaking ferociously. Gordon jumped up and pressed almost every button to stabilize himself but it was no use. Thunderbird 4 along with Gordon plummeted to the sea bed below. Gordon hit his head on the dash board and knocked himself out.

Up in space John's attention was draw to the loud blaring sirens from thunderbird 4's logo. Something wasn't right. He put up a camera footage of the fallen sub to see it completely shut down on the seabed. "Gordon! Gordon do you read me?!" nothing was heard. "Guys thunderbird 4 is down I repeat, Thunderbird 4 is down."

"What!" Virgil's voice sounded confused and worried as he sat in thunderbird 2's copit.

"What happened?" Alan asked, "Where is he?"

"Guys quiet! You focus on the cruises stability whilst I focus on reaching Gordon." John ordered sounding as calm as ever. But he wasn't. None of the Tracy brothers were. That's one of the negatives of this job. No matter what happens to one of their team mates, their brothers, they always have to focus on the matter at hand.

"Guys he'll be fine." Scott reassured his brothers, and himself. "We need to carry on with the mission at hand."

"FAB" the brothers carried on with their tasks.

"OK John how long left?" Virgil asked tense in his seat. Hopefully this plan will work. It had become a poriety for all ships to install strong anchors. Virgil was there to activate them for international rescue had access to these anchors. It was, after all, Brains who designed them.

"ETA 5 minutes Virgil, are you ready with those anchors." John replied

"Affirmative John ready to activate any second. Virgil reported sat up in his seat looking at the cruise below.

Soon after John broke the silence, "Ok Virgil activate them now." In an instant the thick metal anchors shot to the sea and secured themselves into the sea bed. What Virgil saw was both Horrifying and beautiful at the same time. What he saw was a huge wave measuring up to approximately 40 meters high. It didn't land on the cruise, the wave crashed into the ocean next to the cruise and if it wasn't for the anchors the ship would have capsized.

That doesn't mean that the impact wasn't difficult. Even in the safest part of the cruise the impact caused the room to rock veraciously and the lights to go out. In the ball room Alan and Scott were trying to hold on to anything that kept their balance. Before the wave hit Scott told everyone to get down. But even though everyone was down on the ground people were sliding and colliding into other people. The rocking occurred for what seemed like an eternity but was only for about a minute.

When the rocking stopped Scott, Alan and the rest of the crew turned on their torches and even though it wasn't completely pitch black outside it was still dark. "Is everyone ok?" Scott asked helping Alan up. He question was returned with replies of reasurment accompanied by groans of people getting up and finding their balance. They checked the lower decks to check if everyone was ok. Just a few bumps and bruises.

The captain approached Scott," Thank you intentional rescue. Our weather monitors didn't pick up any strange activity. So we were fortunate that you came."

"It's no problem, you should get the passengers back to land." Scott suggested.

"Ok, what about you?"

"Were going to stay behind and search for one of our team mates who we lost contact with." Scott said trying to hide his worry.

"Do you want some of my men and me to stay and help? It's the least we could do." Offered the captain.

"We'll be fine. However is there a chance that you could take the passengers back to land by the lifeboats, our aircrafts have limited fuel and may need a place to land."

"Of course." The captain told his men to prepare the life boats. Each boat could hold 400 passengers because they were large boats stored in the lower boats cargo. It didn't take long to gather everyone and their possessions onto the lifeboats and to set sail for land leaving the Tracy brothers on the cruise. Virgil landed Thunderbird 2 cautiously on the deck.

"Thunderbirds, we have a brother to find."

 _Please review I want to know if someone enjoyed it_


	4. Chapter 4

_I should have done this already but;_

 _Disclaimer; Thunderbirds belong to the creative minds on Sylvia and Gerry Anderson._

Gordon groaned as he rubbed his head. "What the hell was that?!" he tried to turn on thunderbird 4's engine but everything was fried. He touched his head and looked at his hand, "Damn it!" he was bleeding and from what he could tell it hadn't dried yet. Suddenly a high pitch screeching noise was heard.

"For god sake Gordon bloody answer!" It was John.

"I'm up I'm up don't kill me." He replied stretching.

"Oh thank God, are you ok? What happened?" John asked rather too quickly, "Let me pitch in the others."

Scott's voice was louder than John's "Gordon! Are you ok?!" Gordon sighed as he heard all of his brothers ask the same questions over and over again just worded differently.

"GUYS! I'm ok!" Gordon shouted through the coms. Shouting didn't help his headache though. "There was a tremor of some description and it knocked out my controls. Thunderbird 4 fell and the coms frizzed up. No big deal."

Gordon head his brothers sigh over the coms, Then he heard Virgil's deep voice. "How are we gonna get you out of there though?"

"What about thunderbird 2's grappling hook. That'll reach won't it?" Alan asked.

"That'll get down here and then I'll dive out and hook it too thunderbird 4."

"Let's do it." Virgil hopped back into thunderbird 2 and into the cop pit. "John tell me when I'm on top of Gordon." John directed Virgil as inch by inch he slowly moved thunderbird 2 to be directly on top of Gordon's position. "Firing grapple hook." The hook was so streamline that it created no too little splash in the ocean. The water resistance slowed it down and stopped a few feet before thunderbird 4.

Gordon dived out of thunderbird 4 and into the cold water. He swam up to the grappling hook as quickly as possible and swam back to his 'bird. His head started to hurt but he ignored it. All he wanted to do was to go home. He had completed connecting the grappling hook to thunderbird 4 and had returned to the cop pit. "I am locked and loaded."

"FAB Gordon." Virgil replied, "Retracting the hook." The journey started a little bumpy but once started the flow through the sea was smooth and problem less. As he broke through the water he waved to his brothers and entered thunderbirds 2. There he was greeted by Virgil. He placed his hand on Gordons shoulder. "You good?" He nodded and removed his helmet revelling his wound. "Let's Clean that up." They went to clean the blood off Gordons head. Then they exited thunderbird 2 and walked on the deck.

Gordon was greeted by his brothers. "Are you ok Gordon?" Scott asked looking at his head.

"I'm good." He replied then looked around. "Um… where is everyone?"

"They left by lifeboats, I'm going to send the cruise back to land." Scott said, "Luckily the cruise has auto control back to land but I have to keep an eye on it so it doesn't go AWOL. You get home." Scott turned and got back into Thunderbird 1 Whereas Virgil, Gordon and Alan entered Thunderbird 2 and headed back to the island.

 _Authors note. Please review I'm not asking for a five star uber awesome review. I'm just wanting to know if someone enjoyed it, or if someone has any ideas._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note; thank you for the views and review! You will not believe how much it means to me! Anyway, on with the story.

The sound of thunderbird 2 was the only thing heard on the island as thunderbird 2 flew through the sky and asked permission to land. Once landed Virgil guided Gordon to the medical unit where Brains was waiting for them. "I'm telling you Virg I'm ok. I just hit my head." Gordon stated whilst following Virgil to the medical unit.

"I'm sure you are Gordon but I just want to be sure." Virgil replied walking through the automatic doors. "Sit." He ordered Gordon pointing to the medical bed next to the heart monitor and other medical equipment. Virgil walked towards his younger brother and checking the wound on his head. Gordon sat swaying his legs as Virgil brushed away his blond hair and cleaned up the cut. "Well I think you'll be fine but if anything hurts co…."

"Come to you straight away, I know the drill doctor Virgil." He flicked his hand over his forehead to fix his hair and jumped off the bed. Virgil sighed as Gordon left the room leaving him and Brains alone in the room.

"I'm sure he's fine Virgil, he seems normal anyway." Brains reassured him with a hand on his shoulder. Virgil only reply was a sigh of disbelieve and he exited the room followed by Brains.

Back in the main lounge Alan was nibbling cautiously at Grandma's newly baked cookies. John was on the screen talking to Alan and Kayo when Gordon and Virgil walked in. Back in space Gordon's body appeared in radius of the holographic image that John was looking at. "Hey sport, how's your head?" Gordon sat next to Alan and leaned back against the chair.

"Still attacked to my neck." Gordon replied staring at Johns face.

"That's good." The brothers continues talking until they heard the enormous engine of Thunderbird 1's engine. They waited in the main room until Scott entered the room in his casual, but still somewhat smart, clothes.

"Hey guys." He said waving his hands towards the boys and Kayo. "How's your head Gords?"

He sighed but remained subtle," its ok Scott thank you." Gordon stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "Guys I'm gonna go to my room, see ya later." He waved to his brothers without looking at them and walked out the living room and into the hallway leading to the boy's room.

"Yeah I might join him." Without explaining why Alan walked towards the same hallway and entered the room beside Gordon. Once entered he walked over to his desk and opened his math booklet. With an angry sigh he grabbed his pencil and carried on with the annoying and frustrating math questions. Alan worked for about an hour on his homework before he finished. He had nothing to do so he decided to check on Gordon.

Entering the room next to him he opened the door to reveal his Sleeping brother facing away from him. With the curtains still open Alan decided that he should close them and then walked out. Coming from the living room Alan heard Virgil's deep voice shout. "Alan, Gordon! Tea!" Alan decided not to wake Gordon and as he walked towards the living room he couldn't help but smell the delighted smell of tea. 'Max must've cooked it tonight' he thought to himself.

"Hey sprout," Virgil said looking at him then realising that Alan wasn't being followed," Where's Gordon?" Alan went over to help set up the table.

"He was asleep so I thought I'd leave him."

"I don't blame him," Grandma Tracy began, "A hit to the head always hurts."

Around the table sat Scott, Virgil, Alan, Brains, Grandma Tracy and Kayo, eating tea together.

Authors note; I'm thinking of having the Terrible two's attend school but I'm not entirely sure :/


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note; OMG over 1000 views! Thank you!

On with the story.

Three days later Alan and Gordon had to attend school. They were to get up early, get ready and Lady Penelope would pick drop the two off at school and pick them up at the end of the day. Once in the car and in the air Sherbert was sat on Alan's lap and Gordon looking out the window. The journey was silent as everyone was in their own world. Despite being on a remote island the journey to their school wasn't that long. Parker landed about 5 miles before school in a bear field in order to transform back into an average car. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the school.

Alan jumped out the car and walked over to his friend Ryan, Whereas Gordon slowly left the car and trotted to his mate Nate. "Gordon?" Lady Penelope asked, He turned his head," Be careful." She tapped to her head and Gordon understood he request. As he walked towards the school and Parker reversed out the drive way Nate asked Gordon a question.

"Is that your Girlfriend?"

"What? No… She's not even my type." Gordon replied trying to cover his headache. "She's just a family friend."

"Sure she is." Nate laughed at his comment and walked beside Gordon on the way to class. They entered the class to see almost everybody else was already seated.

"I'm sure everyone had a great half term," the teacher bellowed after the class which soon fell silent. "Thank you, but now we need to get back to work. Let me take the register." As the teacher began the register Nate leaned over towards Gordon.

"So what happened over your half term?"

"Not much," Gordon lied to tell the truth he had drowned himself in missions and is still dealing with a headache, "Just chilling with my brothers."

"Nate Tanner?"

"Yes miss."

"Gordon Tracy?"

"Yes miss." A few more names were listed out and then the register was finished.

"Ok today were not doing anything to hard so were going to be looking at heroes, specifically the Thunderbirds." The class' excitement droned out Gordon's tired sigh. "What can you tell me about the thunderbirds?"

"There ships are huge."  
"They save people."  
"No one knows who they are." Gordon chuckled at this statement. The teacher shot her glare at Gordon.

"Something to add Gordon?" Uh oh.

"Umm… They don't ask for rewards?"

"Correct and do you know why that is?" Gordon did nothing," Because they don't save people for rewards, they do it for people's safety, no matter the cost." This caused Gordon to remember his father. He stared at his lap as he remembered the day he heard his dad went missing after a crash. It wasn't that long ago. This jobs isn't all it's cracked up to be. However his thoughts were interrupted by the piercing pain coming from his head. He sat up right and pulled his drink out from his bag. Taking a sip he breathed slowly trying to overcome the pain.

On the other side of the school Alan was slumped in his seat as his teacher babbled on about maths and numbers and… well practically gibberish. Sat next to Ryan he was in his own world thinking about well everything. What happened to Gordon a few days ago, what happened to his Dad, the fact that he is part of the international rescue but couldn't tell anyone and still had to go to school. Breaking his chain of thought his teacher loomed over him. "Alan where is your homework?" He sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out a folder labelled 'Homework'. Handing his teacher the sheet he stared at him whilst he scanned the sheet filled with questions of standard form. Seeing his teacher smile allowed Alan to breathe," Good work Tracy, keep it up."

The past half term he wasn't called in on missions often and when he was at home his Gran would make him do online lessons. Despite his Gran being persistence she really saved his ass. Feeling good with himself he carried on with the lesson until the bell went. After the next lesson Alan had break. He barely made it out the corridor when he was pushed to the wall but Drake. "Get off me Drake!" Drake annoyed Alan so much. He would tease him on his scrawny figure and called him a weakling. He slipped out of Drakes arms and walked out the door.

Drake wouldn't let him go that easily and pushed him towards the cobble ground below. "Hey!" Ryan shouted and pushed Drake to get to Alan. Helping him up he confronted Drake and his 'followers' "Was that necessary?"

Punching Ryan in the face Drake chuckled, "That was." Anger overthrew Alan and he lunged himself towards Drake.

At the top of his lungs he bellowed," Leave us alone!" He attacked Drake with ease but was overpowered but his buddies. Before he knew it he was trapped in a circle facing Drake and three others. All around him over students were chanting as they found the fight amusing.

From afar Gordon was walking with Nate towards Science to collect some course work when he came across the circle. He didn't want to get involved as he thought it was pointless and decided to carry on walking until Nate provided Gordon with information. "Uhh Gord, It's Alan." Instant he changed his mind and headed to the crowd. Pushing his way through the human barricade he was followed by Nate and entered the ring. Helping his brother defend himself he pushed Drake out the way. Drake was a freakishly large guy. Taller than Gordon despite being a few years older. Just there to defend his brother he didn't expect to be pushed and plummet to the hard floor below. Hitting his head he hissed in pain. Nate helped Alan and Ryan until several teachers came over and broke up the fight. Those that were injured the most, Alan, Ryan and Gordon, were taken to the medical office but Nate requested to come along.

On the way to the office Gordon and Alan didn't even look at each other as Alan was angry that his brother was dragged in whereas Gordon was both angry and disappointed. In the medical bay a nurse gave Gordon an ice pack for his head and checked over the other wounds inflicted on Ryan and Alan.

Alan hissed in pain as the Nurse tapped her finger against his cut, and now swollen, upper check. Ryan on the other hand had a huge ball resting on his face. Looking over to Gordon Alan noticed something appearing on his ice pack. "Gordon you ok?" nodding his head towards the ice pack Gordon lowed his arm to revile that his head was bleeding. The nurse went over to check on him whilst Alan was being poked and prodded by the other Nurse.

Meanwhile Ryan and Nate were being questioned by the head master. "What exactly happened?"

Ryan began," Alan and I were leaving English when Drake came over and pinned him to a wall, Alan managed to get out and we continued walking until he pushed him over…." Ryan continued telling the head master everything that happened. For Ryan was the trueful type. In the end the teacher believed his story and agreed that Drake was indeed… trouble.

The nurses decided to call their parents. Nates too. Gordons and Alans number was phoned last and they could identify the call on the other end it was Scott. The nurse explained that they would like them to go home and get some rest. About ten minutes later Penelope arrived at the car park ready to pick up the boys. Entering the car the journey back was mainly in silence but to the boys relief lady P and Parker didn't sound angry, or worse disappointed. They sat in the comfortable leather chairs of FAB 1, with their ice packs pressed against their face, soaring through the sky on the way back home.

 _Authors note. Hope you enjoys. Was a long one. I hope everyone was ok about the ickle cuss word. Please rate and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Scott looked towards the clear beautiful sea as he saw FAB 1 ski across the ocean. Heading his way over to the landing platform he didn't know what to think. His brothers didn't start the fight, that was good, but they did fight back. He sighed. What he did know is that he wasn't going to tell his brothers off. They didn't need to.

As FAB 1 pulled in to the landing platform Alan and Gordon saw Virgil and Scott waiting for them. Holding the ice packs the boys jumped out and walked towards them. Surprisingly however Scott didn't look disappointed. Feeling better they stood before their older brothers.

"Hey guys…" Alan quietly said pulling the ice pack from his head.

"Hey, you guys ok?" they nodded at Scott's question. Virgil the medic jumped into doctor mode and asked the injured boys to follow him. He led them to the medic bay and ordered them to sit on the bed, all too similar to Gordon. Checking over them he use antiseptic wipes to clean Alan's wounds and checked over Gordons cut head. After a boring half an hour of being sat there the terrible twos were set free to do what they please.

Once the terrible twos left Virgil approached Scott with some findings that he found. "Scott I don't think Gordons head has gotten any better."

"All he did was hit his head… again." Scott slowly stated.

*sigh* "Just keep an eye on him, something doesn't seem right."

"If you say so Virg." And with that Scott left his brother alone… again. Virgil decided to go find Kayo instead of just stand there.

Authors note, sooooo sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like I needed to post something, im just caught up with school stuff, please review and give suggestions ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, I might stop this story and maybe redo it or have a different story I don't know. All I can say is thank you for reading and reviewing my work. I hope to publish a new story soon :3


End file.
